I See Something
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Written for FAGE 6 Pack: Edward thinks he's in way over his head when Jasper signs him up for "Vocal Sensation", he's not the conventional pop star - but will the judges see something more?
1. Prologue

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: I See Something**

**Written for**: Rody Cherry Dumitrescu / addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Written By: EternallyCullen**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: 3. No one realized how special he was. They couldn't get over how "different" he was.**

* * *

Thank you to LisaDawn75 for being the best wifey and beta a girl could ever ask for and to Elaine and my OC-Dani for pre-reading. Thanks for letting me bounce these ideas off you ladies.

* * *

**Prologue. **

"America, are you ready? Tonight, singing live and waiting for your vote, in the final three of this year's _Vocal Sensation_... Welcome to the stage…Edward Cullen!"

Edward braced himself and took several calming breaths before stepping out onto the stage. The crowd roared. He took his place in front of the mic and raised his eyes. He couldn't see much – the lights were too bright. Out of all the thousands of eyes on him from the audience and the millions of viewers across the country on their couches, all he felt was hers.

She truly believed in him, and she gave him the confidence to move forward.

Edward looked out and ahead to where he knew she was sitting with the cameras behind her, and as the opening strains of the song began to play, he prepared himself. This was his moment. Tonight, his life would change forever.

* * *

FAGE - Fic Awesome Gift Exchange. Many authors take part in this multi-fandom story exchange. Check out the Facebook Page: Fanfiction Aholics Anonymous.

addicted-to-romione-bedward - I do hope you enjoy this little story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. I'm just following prompts and taking part in FAGE like a good girl and hoping to avoid VampMamma's whip... **

**Thank you to LisaDawn75 for her wonderful beta job and to Elaine and Dani for pre-reading. You girls rock my world. You're better than sliced bread. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Absolutely not... There...there's just no way I'm doing that. Damn it, Jasper, I can't believe you'd go and do this to me!" Edward Cullen exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Jasper Hale, Edward's so-called best friend, clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him forward. "Dude... Dorkward...you need to do this. Everyone thinks so."

Edward shook his head and clawed at his hair.

"Sorry, guys, if you can move along the line, we've a lot to get through today. Do you have your registration papers all filled in?"

"No... I'm s-sorry," Edward started but was very quickly cut off with Jasper stepping in front of him and giving the girl dressed in an official-looking uniform and clutching her iPad a grin.

"Edward Cullen – and his application is all in order," Jasper replied quickly

The girl tapped the screen several times and smiled. "Okay, yes, here we are. Right… Here's your number. If you'll head on in and go to room four and wait in there. You'll be called by name and number into the pre-audition, and then if you're successful, you'll be sent along to another room to perform in front of the judges' panel and the cameras. Good luck!"

Edward blanched as the girl stepped along the line and spoke to the group behind them. Jasper pushed him forward gently, and they headed into the conference center. "P-Pre-audition?"

"Of course, Dorkward... You don't just get to see the judges right away. Jeez, imagine if that was guaranteed… You'd get all the fucking stalkers auditioning just to see the hot women. So, each act is vetted in front of a non-famous judge, and if you're either really good – or hilariously bad – you'll get through to the real audition."

"Bad?" Edward questioned – not quite getting it.

"Come on, man, you've seen _The X Factor_; you've seen _The Voice_ – and if I remember rightly, you were obsessed with _American Idol_. Damn, Kelly Clarkson was a hottie...but yeah... You know you get the people that are really good, and then there's a few who are good but not great, and then you have the entertainment – the joke acts who get through the competition but are the first to get voted out in the live shows."

Edward nodded.

"_Vocal Sensation_ is the same. Pre-audition – which you are going to nail. You're something different, Eddiekins. You just need to get a good haircut, some new shoes and the girls will be screaming for you. Your voice is pretty awesome, too. Then later today, you'll go sing for the judges, and they'll give you those four all-important _yeses. _Boot camp comes next, and they'll cut down to six acts in each category: boys, girls, the over 25's – that's you – and the groups. Judges' Houses will take down to the final three of each, and then it's the live shows. Twelve will become one. And that, my friend, is you."

"You're ridiculous, Jasper. I've no chance. It's all bathroom stuff. I...I really can't do this. I'm not rehearsed."

Jasper grinned and nodded. "And that, my friend, is the beauty of it all. You're rough and real. You're not perfect, and you are not big headed. Now, I'm no talent scout or singer, but I know my music. People are going to know who you are when they turn on the radio. Admit it, man, you know you sound good."

Edward sighed. Yes, he knew that he wasn't a terrible singer. He'd been praised when he sang karaoke after a few too many beers. But singing into a microphone at a small bar was very different to singing live in front of actual people who were going to listen.

All of his life, Edward had been a shy person. As a child, he preferred to play his instruments – piano, guitar, flute and violin. He liked to read, and now, at the age of twenty-six, he taught music and assisted in running the vocal group at Port Angeles High School in Washington. Although he was able to present himself well in front of an audience, he taught. He didn't perform for them. It wasn't in his nature, and whilst he had the confidence to speak somewhat publically, he was still a very shy and reserved man.

Even the sheer thought of entering a singing contest made him nervous. He wanted to vomit. And yet, he couldn't say no.

"I... How can I do this...? What am I even going to sing?" Edward asked his best friend as he slumped down in a row of along with some other contestants.

"It's all done. You're going to sing a little number by the exceptionally hot Miss Lavigne – _Nobodies Home. _ Acoustic. They have a guitar waiting for you."

Edward gulped.

"Dude, you have totally got this in the bag. I've heard you sing that song a hundred times. The arrangement you created is great…even better than the original. Go in there, and just do it. It'll haunt them forever. You'll also perform that in front of the celebrity judges, along with something a little more...upbeat. Your own version of Green Day's _American Idiot."_

Jasper certainly had thought of everything. "Why are you doing this?" Edward asked his friend.

"Because you're my bro. You need this. All you do it get up and go to work. You sometimes join us at the bar, but you need to do something for yourself. You have a real talent, Edward, and you should embrace it. Everyone else agrees with me."

Edward's head snapped around, and he faced Jasper. "Wait... The others know about this?"

"It was all Emmett's idea, actually. Well, I think he was kidding, but after we all sat and thought about it, it all sounded like it could work for you. Music is your real dream. You know it. You just need a push in the right direction."

It wasn't long before Edward was called into a small room and was told to stand on the marker. He picked up the tan acoustic guitar and stood in front of the microphone.

"Thank you, when you're ready, Edward," the pre-judge told him as he and his female companion sat back in their seats and waited.

Edward swallowed and took a shaky breath. He found his chords and played the opening notes. The song was sad and about a lonely and broken young woman. There was silence as he finished, and the judges looked at one another and nodded. "Congratulations, Edward. You're through to the next round."

Jasper was over the moon when Edward came back, but he'd known that he would get past the opening stage anyway. They waited for an hour, and in the meantime, Jasper filled Edward in on the four judges.

First off was Aro Volturi. He was the Simon Cowellof _Vocal Sensation_. He was going to be the bad wolf and the one to ultimately win over. Jane Lehene was next. She was an older woman who had a few hits in the 70's and 80's but had since worked with new artists when her comeback didn't exactly go according to plan. Jasper said she was a bitter and washed up has-been who liked to bed hop, according to all the tabloid magazines. Third was a guy named Lois Walsh who had worked on the British _X-Factor _over the years. He was well known for discovering and managing a number of very successful boy-bands in the 90's – but his choices on the TV shows had sometimes been...laughable.

Last was Bella Marie. She was originally from an all-girl rock band, Before Twilight_, _that had been runner-up in another talent show several years before. The band had eventually gone their separate ways, and Bella Marie – real name Isabella Swan – had taken the plunge and gone solo with both her album and first single hitting the number one spot. Before Twilighthad done better in their four years together than the act that actually won the show. They had been different, and there had been a market for three girls with an edge. Unfortunately, they had been too different.

Bella had been known for being the _bad girl_ of the band, at the time. She liked a drink or two and got involved in a brawl at a movie premiere. Jasper said that Edward ought to watch out for her as she would also probably be a hard one to crack – particularly with her experience in the industry and the fact that she was also discovered via a contest.

Edward cracked his knuckles – a nervous habit – and entered the room. It was hugely different from the previous audition room. It was rigged with bright lights, and there were several large television cameras scattered around the room. A large table was at the top end, and behind it sat the panel of well-known judges. Edward smiled and headed into the center of the room when directed to by one of the assistants. He'd been briefed outside to state his name, age and occupation to the judges, plus some stuff for the camera, if he so desired.

"Hello!" greeted Louis Walsh. Louis was a graying man, middle-aged with a thick accent. "What's your name?"

Edward took a breath, smiled again and looked across at the people before him. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm twenty-six and a music teacher."

The other judges remained silent, and Aro Volturi scribbled something down on his notepad. Walsh told Edward that they were ready to hear him and to give it everything.

And he did. Edward picked up the guitar and sang as though his life depended on it. There was silence from the judges, and they asked him to begin the second song he'd picked out.

Edward waited nervously with baited breath. The judges were staring at him, and it was taking them far too long to give him his evaluation. Volturi was first. He looked bored. He tapped his pen on the paper in front of him and sighed.

"You know... I don't know if you have what it takes, and quite frankly, I'm actually rather bored. You chose your own arrangement – and yes, whilst those were pretty good, what are you going to do during Pop Week?This competition needs versatility. So, it's a no from me."

Edward felt disheartened. He needed three people to like him and say _yes_ to enable him to move onto the next round. Louis was next, and he told Edward not to listen to Volturi, because he really enjoyed the performances of both songs and definitely thought that Edward would go far in the competition.

"Girls are going to either love or hate this whole...awkward-and-geek thing you've got going on, Edward," Jane Lehene purred as she looked him up and down. "Vocally, you are a strong contender, but I don't know. How are you going to fair under the stress of the contest? You strike me as a shy guy. But you know what? I'm going to give you a chance; you have great tone, and it's noted here that you play several instruments. Volturi over there thinks you're not versatile? Prove him wrong. It's a yes from me."

Aro chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Well, Isabella, looks like it's over to you. He needs three yeses to go, though. He has two."

Bella Marie had remained quiet. She was looking at Edward, her head cocked to the side. Edward could tell that she was undecided over him.

"There is something," she began, "but I can't quite figure out what it is. You're a natural, and your voice is sort of...haunting? People would definitely know who was singing when they turn on the radio and hear one of your songs. I really don't know, though. There is something holding me back from saying yes to you."

Edward stepped forward and looked at the young woman. She looked tired. Edward had followed her career a little through the years, having voted for Before Twilight in the live final of _Idol_ years ago.

"Come on, Bella, give the man a chance. Let him perform at Boot Camp."

Bella chewed on her lip, and Edward waited with baited breath. His heart was beating at what felt like a thousand beats a minute.

"Okay. I see something... It's a yes from me."

* * *

Yes? No?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight still isn't mine. I'm planning world domination however, so one day it will be. **

**Thank you to LisaDawn75 - without her there would be changes in tense every couple of sentences and crappy dialogue. She is a Goddess. Elaine and Dani also rock my socks. They humour me and are FILTHY. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Boot Camp was an interesting affair. The contestants were all pushed from pillar to post, working with large groups and then solo. They were taught complicated dance routines – which Edward struggled with somewhat. Eighty had to be cut down to just twenty-four. It was harsh. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of crying – and that was just from the judges.

The competition was fierce and bitchy. Edward hadn't expected so much nastiness between his fellow competitors; there was a lot of backstabbing, and Edward was sure he overheard one band trying to turn another against each other. He shuddered and kept himself to himself, plucking at his guitar and singing quietly to himself when he wasn't pulling every single muscle in his body when attempting to learn a dance routine.

Eighty became forty, and after performing three songs, two of them solo, Edward was in a line-up in front of the judges.

They'd all been very neutral with him over the week of Boot Camp. There had been no mentoring of any sort – but they had all been watching him very closely and deliberating. He wasn't the ideal pop star, in their eyes, but they all agreed, apart from Aro Volturi – there was definitely something that they liked about him.

"Likeability isn't going to sell records," Aro stated, sounding bored.

Louis Walsh huffed. "And what would you know about that? No one likes you anyway."

Aro grinned and cracked his knuckles. The four of them had forty photographs in front of them, and they were arranging them into three piles: _Yes, Hell No _and _We're on the Fence. _Edward was currently in the middle and on the fence. Aro had said no, right off the beat, and Jane couldn't make her mind up as she picked absently at her nails. Louis loved him and was pushing for Bella's approval.

"You know I like him, and aside from the fact that he clearly has two left feet, I think he could do really good out there. I can see him getting to the live shows," she told them. "I think you should give him a chance." And Bella really did like him. She knew that the others would bitch about him needing a drastic makeover before going live every weekend, but he was so different that it made him normal. No, he didn't look like the ideal pop star – he was tall and rather lanky looking with hair that fell into his eyes, along with tan slacks and a plaid shirt that really didn't fit. In short, he was no Hollister model – but his voice... It drew her in, and she wanted more of it. And whilst she'd not yet actually had a conversation with the quiet man, she could see how intelligent he was.

Bella hoped that he was as sweet as she was assuming.

"Come on, Jane, you know you want to give him a chance, too," Louis pressed.

Jane sighed and tucked her platinum hair behind her ears. "I don't know. The others so far are all great. How can we be sure that he's different from...what's her name...?"

Jane reached and plucked up the photo sitting just behind Edward.

"Exactly _what's her name_. Jessica Stanley. Sure, she's good but forgettable. You remember Edward, right? He's so different and so strange that you remember who he is! We need to take that into account. Look past how odd he may be, and embrace it!" Bella cut in.

"I guess he could have a six pack hiding under those God awful shirts..."

Aro rolled his eyes at Jane's comment. Bella smiled, and Louis chuckled. "So, it's a yes, then?"

Jane nodded and moved Edward's photo to the first pile, and it was done. The judges had picked the top six in each category.

**~I.S.S~**

Edward had his eyes screwed tightly shut, and he tried to control his breathing. He was standing with five others from the over twenty-five year old category. The entire room was silent, and the cameras were on them and rolling. Tension was rolling off everyone in waves.

"The competition this year is fierce," Aro said. "And although you've all done exceptionally well to get this far, you all have weaknesses, whether it be that you can't dance or that your vocal range isn't what we'd hope. How would you do in the live shows? It's been very hard making these decisions, but each of you has been marked individually... And we have decided today that unfortunately..."

Edward's heart dropped into his stomach. He was going home.

"You have to do this all again. You are our top six, and you will be going through to Judges' Houses."

The contestants didn't know where they were going to be travelling to, nor which judge would now be assigned to their category as their mentor. All Edward was told was that he had to be at Sea Tac at a certain time and that he'd need his passport as he would be travelling out of the United States.

Edward was alone at the airport, seeing as he was the only contender flying from Washington, so he was most surprised when someone from the film crew handed him a metallic-golden envelope with his flight itinerary in it. He was going to London, England. First Class.

The flight from Seattle to London's Heathrow was long – just short of ten hours – but Edward loved every moment of his First Class experience. He didn't often care too much for champagne, but sipping it at thirty thousand feet made it taste a lot better. He was met at Arrivals by more crew and a large Mercedes with blacked out windows. He was then transported to a large manor-style home in Tonbridge, Kent where the rest of the _Overs _were already in a large sitting room enjoying a traditional afternoon tea. Edward was the last to arrive.

He helped himself to finger sandwiches – which, he was pleased to learn were not actually made out of fingers but cut into dainty triangles. They were filled with smoked salmon, cream cheese, hard-boiled eggs, watercress, cheese and tomato. The sandwiches were served alongside fruit scones, clotted cream and jam and some small cream cakes. It was all very delicious. There was even more champagne, waiting on ice in large buckets.

There was a light and happy feeling in the room, and everyone was a lot friendlier to one another than they had been at the boot camp. Edward felt like an equal. They were all there because they were good, and at the end of the day, they were all there for the same reason – they were all talented. Edward never went into the contest thinking he would be able to win it. Winning for him wasn't really his prerogative at all, and he didn't quite know why he was still going for it. But being in a new country and spending time with new people, he was incredibly happy, and he knew that even if he was sent home at this stage, he'd die a happy man. He'd experienced something new to him, and he'd grown so much more confidant and into more of a man. He'd left a lot behind in Washington. His job was safe. His boss, Kate, at Port Angeles High, had told him that if for any reason he wanted to return after the competition, she'd have him back in an instant and that there would always be a place on her school faculty for him. She'd also told him that she'd be surprisedto see him back and that she wanted a signed copy of his first album. Edward had just laughed and thanked her for kindly allowing him to take a leave of absence when he'd only been employed in his first teaching job for a little over a year. She was a great boss.

A smart looking butler came into the room. At least, Edward assumed he was a butler. Whether or not he actually worked at the house or not was another thing – but he'd watched enough _Downton Abbey _on BBC America to know that the man in the penguin suit was more than just the help. The butler, whose name was Alistar (and not Jeeves, as Edward had hoped,) announced for the cameras for them to all be standing and prepare themselves to meet their mentor.

Edward had assumed since learning of where he was headed, that the _Overs _would end up with Louis Walsh, with Louis being from Ireland, so he got a great shock, as did the others alongside him, when none other than the petite Bella Marie entered the room. A loud cheer erupted from the contestants, and they all barrelled towards her and engulfed the woman in hugs.

Edward was pleased, but he knew that she was going to be a tough cookie. She knew the ins and outs of competitions like _Vocal Sensation_. She had the experience and years behind her as an actual artist. She knew exactly what they were going through. Aro and Louis would have also been great mentors as they knew what to look for because they were in management... But having an actual artist take care of them, he knew, was special. He'd followed her career and knew that it'd not been easy for her. Edward respected her greatly and knew from that moment that he wanted to impress her and show her just what he was really made of.

* * *

You think he's going to be able to do it?

Anyone ever auditioned or wanted to apply for X Factor/Idol/Popstars or something like that?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nope – still don't own Twilight.

Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters up – they were all supposed to go up yesterday (Thursday) for FAGE, but I was away and my laptop decided that it no longer had wireless cababity – so I had no way of updating until I got home.

Thank you so much to LyricalKris who beta'd this chapter for me, and of course to Elaine and Dani – my faithful pre-readers.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

The hard work began the next day; there was no time to be jet lagged. The eight hours difference couldn't affect the acts.

They were staying in one of Bella Marie's homes. She told them she loved England and that some of her ancestors were in the country during the Victorian era. They'd not owned this particular home in the Kent countryside, but they'd mostly been in that and the London area. Her great-great-great grand father had moved for work along with his young wife to the US around 1910. Bella told them she'd always wanted to visit England, and it wasn't until she was in the band that she'd been able to afford to take the trip. She now spent at least two months a year relaxing there.

It was a fairly modern home – built in the early 1990's with an indoor pool, eleven bedrooms and a plush recording studio situated in what we were told was an out-house (It was actually just a little separate building off to the side of one of the garages). Bella informed them she'd only had that installed two years previously as sometimes in the night she got the urge to go play with her _music bunnies. _She liked to write her own music. They were all pleasantly surprised, Edward in particular, to discover that not only was Bella a natural and talented vocalist, but she was also an accomplished musician. Like Edward, she played guitar, both acoustic and bass but also the cello, flute and clarinet. She'd played bass when she was touring with Breaking Twilight, but it was never something touched on when she'd been in the contest. The Idol shows had still been in their relatively early days back then, and it had all just been about _the voice_ and concentrating on how they sounded rather than multiple talents.

Bella had the contestants at her home for two weeks, and in that time, she was able to work with each artist individually. She also called upon the help of Rosalie Hale who was the winner of Idol the year Bella's band had been the first runners up. Bella and Rose, as she preferred, had become close when doing the live shows and had stayed in contact ever since. After the demise of BT, and when Bella had decided that she wanted try out a solo career, she had been Rose's supporting act when she did a nationwide tour. She was Bella's best friend and kept the woman grounded.

Bella and Rose worked closely with each of the top six, bonding with them and helping them on their way. At the end of the two weeks, each act would have to perform in front of Bella and Rose, and then Bella would have to make the decisions about who had to go home and the final three acts that she would be taking with her to the live shows.

Rosalie had noticed something about Bella. She was always watching Edward. More so and in a different way than she looked at the other acts. It wasn't favouritism but something more along the lines of awe. She didn't mention anything to Bella, not wanting to put her friends' nose out of joint. In the years that the two women had been friends, Bella had been in the grand total of one relationship. Said relationship with another singer/songwriter, James, ended very badly, and Rose had not seen Bella look at another man since. Love was a sore topic for Bella, and she'd become snappy. She had made it clear to Rose that she was happy being single, and she wasn't intending to get involved for a long time.

However, the way she looked at Edward Cullen was strange to Rosalie Hale. She wasn't stupid, and she'd not seen Bella look at another human being the way she looked at the scruffy man ever since she'd been dating James. Rose shuddered at the thought of the smarmy man with his greasy blonde hair. He'd been a creep and a cheater from the word go, and he'd successfully broken her best friend and tried to ruin her and Bella's friendship simultaneously.

So, Rosalie, being the good friend she was, didn't mention anything or press. But the more she watched the two of them as they interacted did she realize that it wasn't one sided. Scruffy Cullen, the one who almost wasn't chosen, had the hots for Bella too.

The blond just hoped that at some point in the not-so-distant-future, the pair of them would wake up and smell the proverbial coffee.

Edward kept to himself the majority of the time, preferring to spend his time rehearsing outside in the evenings. He worked with Bella and Rose, who encouraged him just to be himself. They told him to work with what he had and not to be afraid to be raw. Bella in particular gave him an air of confidence that he thought he'd never have. She helped him figure out new arrangements and gave him some of her own creative input. They started to become good friends, and he admired her greatly. She was a beautiful person both inside and out.

On the evening before the day of what could have possibly been his final performance, he was sitting under a willow tree in the rain. It was only drizzling a little, but it was getting foggy outside with the dampness in the air. He picked gently at his guitar and hummed quietly as he tried to just kick back and relax.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and his ears started burning. He felt like he was being watched. He knew who it was right away. Only she smoked menthols.

"You know, you really ought to stop doing that?"

"What?" She chuckled as she came out of her not so stealthy hiding place and joined Edward under the shelter of the tree. She sank to the ground beside him. "Stalking you or smoking?"

"Both, actually, but I was going to go with creeping up on people. You're not great at it."

Bella shoulder bumped him and feigned hurt. "Dude, way to be mean. Anyway, I saw you out here and thought I'd come and tell you to be a good boy and go to bed. It's cold out. I just had Tanya complain to Alistair that it was too cold in her room."

Edward grinned. "She's from Florida. She's always cold. I, on the other hand, am from Washington State. It rains all the time. This is normal for me. It feels like home."

"Do you miss it?" she asked him.

"No, not really. But everything has been so crazy here and so different that I've not had time to miss it as such. I love my job, don't get me wrong. The kids I work with are amazing, and I miss my family. I've never really travelled – and certainly not alone... you know?"

Bella cracked her knuckles. "Oh yeah. I know exactly what you mean. But in all seriousness, Edward, when you have to go home, do you honestly think that you can go back to normal? You've had a taste of this world now. Could you just go back to Washington and go back to working in a school?"

Edward shrugged. "I've not looked that far ahead. Did you know I didn't actually fill in the application for this? I didn't know anything about it at all until my best friend dragged me to Seattle for the audition. I was totally unprepared."

Bella blinked. "No shit? I mean sure, I'd heard that was the case. But in all honesty, I thought that maybe that was just your _story_ – you know, for the cameras. Everyone has one."

"Not me. I honestly had no idea. Aside from coaching the Vocal group at the school, the only time I had actually ever sung in public was a few awkward, drunken nights at the local karaoke bar."

Bella shook her head. "Wow... that's incredible. Jeez, weren't you mad? "

"At Jasper?" Bella nodded the affirmative. "At first yeah, I was pissed... and scared. I was so scared. I've watched and followed these damn shows for years and all of a sudden I was just thrown into one. I know how they work, and I was scared I was going to end up a laughing stock. Jasper's intentions were noble though. Overall? This has been the greatest experience of my life."

Bella shivered in the cold. As much as she loved England, the summer nights could still be chilly and she was more acclimatized to the Los Angeles heat. Edward noticed and took his jacket off and silently put it around her shoulders. Bella jumped a little but thanked him quietly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Bella turned back towards him. "Do you want this? Like really want it, even though you didn't at first?"

Edward swallowed and looked back down at her, his green eyes earnest. "As crazy as it sounds, yes. More than anything. I'm fucking terrified, but I want this so bad."

In that moment, Bella wanted to kiss him. She had the urge to take the shy man into her arms and make him hers. She wanted to take him under her wing even more than she already had. But she knew she couldn't. She was his mentor, and it would be wrong at this stage in the competition. Tomorrow, the last six of her acts would perform, and she would have to make the gut wrenching decision to send half of them home.

So instead of acting on instinct, she got to her feet, shrugged off Edward's jacket, and handed it to him. "I'm glad we got the chance to talk, Edward, really. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward got to his feet and tucked the jacket over his forearm. "I'm glad we talked, too. Thank you, Bella. For everything."

Bella turned and began to walk back to the house, but she turned around and faced him again. "Do something for me tomorrow. Sing your heart out, remember everything you've learned the last two weeks and give it your all. Be yourself."

"I will, thank you. Goodnight," he whispered as he watched her walk away. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest.

He wanted Isabella Swan... Bella Marie. His mentor. He knew that wouldn't ever be possible, but at that moment, Edward made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let her down. He would be the best he could and give the performance of his life.

Edward wanted to win and not for himself. He wanted to win for Bella.

* * *

Eeeeeeeep!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not me. I'm just playing in the sandbox...

Thank you to the amazing LyricalKris for working her magic and sorted out my epic comma fail at the last moment for me. Go read her stuff, because it all rocks! Much love also goes out to my team of beautiful pre-readers, Dani and Elaine.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

The atmosphere was sombre after all the acts had performed for what could have been their final time in front of the judges. In four different countries, it was the day of reckoning – time differences allowing of course.

In England, the over twenty-fives were sitting together quietly. A few whispers were exchanged here and there, as were some tears when an act thought they'd done terribly.

Edward was quiet, and sat by Carmen, a beautiful older woman who was in her early sixties. They'd become firm friends during the last couple of days, and Edward had helped her rehearse and listened to her. He didn't see anyone as competition, and he wanted to help his new friend. After all, they were all there for the same reason. Carmen was worried. She had screwed up a note. She had confided in Edward that she was surprised that she had gotten so far. She really wasn't, like Edward, the ideal pop star. Other than the fact that she was much older, she was also a very classical singer. She had an older voice. Edward had reminded her that these days, it wasn't unfashionable to sound like that. She was soulful, and Edward admitted if he had been watching the contest on the television, she would probably be his favourite to win.

Garrett, a 30 year old, unemployed man from Denver, was sitting by Tanya, who was shaking and holding a cup of hot tea tightly. Zafrina, a gorgeous African American woman was sitting stretched out a chaise with her eyes closed.

Their peace was shattered and they were brought back to reality when Alistair came into the room and announced it was time. Bella had come to her decision. Half of them were going to be going home. Six were about to become three, just like that.

One by one they were called. The ones that had been seen were not allowed to go back into the room. They were held elsewhere on the estate so the contestants didn't know who was through to the live shows. There were camera crews dotted around everywhere, catching every single moment.

Edward was called forth. The wait had been excruciating. Slowly he made his way into the garden where Bella, along with Rosalie, was waiting, sitting at a table under a willow tree. The same tree they'd talked under the previous evening.

Edward took a seat, perching nervously on the edge of the chair. Bella looked at him, her features neutral.

"Edward, when you walked into that audition room first off, I judged you. But you shocked me and proved me wrong. Working on this show and my own past experiences have taught me to never judge a book by its cover. Then you opened your mouth and began to sing. Edward, you blew me away, and I knew I had to take you to the next round.

"I know this has been hard for you. You've really had to prove your worth to the other judges, and whilst you may not look the part to some, I am sure that you could do this.

"However." She took a breath. "You're very safe. Some of the songs you have picked have suited you and your voice to a tee. You've not performed anything you have struggled with, and that worries me. In the live shows, there is a different theme every single week, and I don't know how versatile you would be. Obviously the fact that you write your own arrangements is going to help a lot, but I am worried. I don't want you to get in over your head."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you want this, and I want it for you, too. But you would really have to step out of your comfort zone."

Edward merely nodded and swallowed as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry on national television.

"However, I really think that with some work, you could be good. Better than good. And I really think that there is a huge audience out there for you. This is why I've decided that I want you in my final three, Edward. You'll be joining me in New York for the live shows. "

Edward was elated. He sobbed and engulfed Bella in a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. He thanked her profusely. "I promise I won't let you down. Thank you so much."

After that, everything seemed like a blur. Carmen also got her yes, as did Tanya. They all celebrated together that night with Bella and Rosalie before flying home to see their families the day after.

Edward's family and friends were so happy. Tears were shed and champagne consumed. The show had already started to air before he went to England, and Edward already had quite the fan base. He was shocked when a large bag of fan mail was delivered to him at his home from the production company.

Interviews followed – all organised by the production company. Edward had to talk both on and off camera with local and national news stations, newspapers, daily shows and blogs. He lost count of how many times he had his photograph taken in studios. And the gifts... oh, so many gifts of flowers and food, not to mention clothes and shoes. All of a sudden, a lot of people wanted to dress Edward Cullen. He got offered tables at expensive restaurants with free meals and drinks in Seattle. People were hunting him down. It was crazy.

The best moment, For Edward was when he went into Port Angeles to visit his school. The kids and teachers alike cheered wildly for him when he walked into the auditorium. They'd made banners of support and all promised to vote for him in the live shows. People cared, and Edward had never felt more loved.

Edward made the most of his week and a half at home with his family before he was shipped off, First Class once again, to New York City. All the final twelve acts were to stay in a large house in Manhattan and perform live for the nation every Saturday night. They would rehearse daily, alone, with Bella and on stage in the dress rehearsals.

The arena held over eight thousand people and word was that each live show was sold out to the general public. Everyone seemed to want to be a part of Vocal Sensation.

Weeks past and Edward remained – the public keeping him in. He was recognized worldwide, and everyone seemed to love him. Sure, he'd struggled like hell some weeks. During seventies week, he had found himself in the bottom two, having received the least votes. But he was saved by the judges after the sing-off and was safe for another week. It was poor song choice on his behalf. Bella had tried to blame herself as she had been the one that suggested it initially, but Edward had been the one to say yes to it and took the chance. Sadly, it had not worked out the way they'd hoped.

Bella would have never have forgiven herself if Edward had left the contest at that point.

Twelve dwindled down week by week until they were the final three. The last week of Vocal Sensation was a double episode, airing on the Saturday where they would go down to two with the final two performing on the Sunday. Sunday was D-Day.

Edward and Bella were rehearsing. He was the last one left in his category. He was up against a young girl named Lauren, who was barely eighteen and stunning , and a twenty-one-year-old college guy named Randall. The final three were to perform with another artist – someone picked by their mentor who was already well known. Bella had tried to pair Edward off with Rosalie, but Edward had pressed her some and asked if she would do it. Edward wanted to sing with Bella.

This had shocked Bella, but she was also very flattered. She told him that it would be a pleasure and she'd love to. It was all checked out with the production company and other judges – who said they didn't have any issues with this.

They had been rehearsing for three hours with no break. They were both tired and hungry, but Edward was relentless. He wanted to get it right. It wasn't just Bella he was trying to impress. She was just so good, and he wanted to live up to that, but the people following him had been so amazingly supportive. He was in the final, and he had to do his best. He wanted to be perfect. It was a tricky song, _Everything Has Changed _which was made famous by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

Bella put her food down and insisted on a break, telling Edward that he was going to run himself into the ground. She ordered a large pizza and wings and had it delivered to the studio they were using and grabbed him a beer out of the refrigerator.

Two beers each, half a pizza each, and they were back to work. After two run-throughs, Bella announced that they were done for the day. "Edward, it's perfect. You're perfect, and you have this."

Her words filled him with positivity, and he nodded as he removed his guitar off his shoulder. "I don't think I've thanked you enough, Bella. You have been amazing though all of this. You didn't have to take a chance on me like you did."

Bella removed her instrument as well and placed it against the wall to ceiling mirror next to his and reached out for his hand. "I did. I knew I'd lose sleep over if I didn't. You're special, Edward. I see something in you. You're just so... different. I couldn't not see more.

And with that she closed the space between them and pulled him in for a hug. They were both so drawn to one another and when their lips met for the first time, neither of them pulled away or tried to stop. It just felt right.

Bella's hands found purchase in Edward's bronze hair and his hands on her backside, pulling her impossibly closer to him. They knew that they were in way over their heads, but they didn't want to stop.

* * *

Uh oh...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Once again – Twilight = Not mine. Wish it was but I don't own it. I DO however own a VIP ticket to a Twilight convention in Budapest next weekend. I get to eat Veal tongue with Charlie Bewley and some chap from Vampire Diaries...

Thank you a million times to LyricalKris who beta'd chapters 3,4 and 5 for me and of course to LisaDawn75 who took care of 1&2 for me. My gorgeous pre-reading ladies, Elaine and Dani.

Also shout out and hugs to my fellow FAGE'rs, CloeMarie, Gooseonline and Artemis Leaena and everyone else who WC'd over the last few weeks as we all worked on our stories together.

And finally to the lovely addicted-to-romanie-bedward who was my recipient. Thank you for the great prompts and I really hope that you have enjoyed the story. I had a blast writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edward knew the kiss had to be secret. They'd made out for what seemed like hours that night in the dance studio. He loved the feeling of her body pressed tightly against and wrapped around his as she pushed his back into the mirror. He loved the taste of her mouth and the suppleness of her skin and the firmness of her ass.

But they were still in the competition. When they'd finally pulled away from each other, panting and smiling, they talked. They told each other how they felt. But they both knew their new relationship had to remain between the two of them for the time being. If the press or public found out, they could be accused of rigging the entire contest because of Bella's interest in Edward, an interest which would be perceived as not just a professional one.

They went their separate ways after one final kiss, and Edward fell asleep a happy man. Across the city, for the first time in years, Bella went to bed and didn't even have to read anything before she slept. She was spent and ridiculously elated.

The Saturday of the finals quickly came. The entire day was spent on stage rehearsing and the three mentors gave their last minute pep talks to their acts. Bella and Edward remained at arm's length and worked hard so as not to arise suspicion. They struggled not to touch each other however, especially when they were singing.

Hair. Make up. Soundcheck. Light check.

They were live.

"America, are you ready? Tonight, singing live and waiting for your vote, in the final three of this year's Vocal Sensation... welcome to the stage... Edward Cullen!"

Edward braced himself and took several calming breaths before stepping out onto the stage. The crowd roared. He took his place in front of the mic and raised his eyes. He couldn't see much – the lights were too bright. Out of all the thousands of eyes on him from the audience and the millions of viewers across the country on their couches, all he felt was hers.

She truly believed in him and she gave him the confidence to move forward.

Edward looked out and ahead to where he knew she was sitting with the cameras behind her and as the opening strains of the song began to play, he prepared himself. This was his moment. Tonight, his life would change forever.

Not forty minutes later he was back on stage again and singing with Bella. The crowd went wild and screamed at them as they played and sang the ballad to each other. They stared into each other's eyes as the final notes came from their mouths. The audience lapped it up.

The lines were closed and the public vote had ended.

The arena was silent. Eight thousand people and you could have heard a pin drop. Bella clutched Edward's hand tightly on stage whilst the votes were being counted and verified.

"The first act, safe tonight and going through to tomorrow's LIVE FINAL... is..."

Edward's eyes were screwed tightly shut and Bella gripped him tighter.

"Lauuuuuuurrrrennnn Malllllloryyyy!"

Lauren jumped up and down and squealed with delight as she flung herself, all arms and legs around Aro. He hugged her back hard, a large grin over his usually straight features. She thanked the public, her fans, her mother and everyone else relevant before she was rushed backstage, just leaving Edward and Randall standing with Bella and Louis. One of them would be leaving.

The lights were dim and again, not a sound could be heard.

"And the final act, safe tonight and competing in tomorrow's live final of Vocal Sensation is..."

Thump, thump thump. Edward wasn't sure if it was his heart or some sound effect in the area.

"Edwaaaaaarrrrrrd Cullenn!"

Edward froze. Shit just got big.

Another pep talk, a few stolen kisses, a sleepless night,several text messages between Edward and Bella later, and Edward and Lauren had sung their final songs. It was done and now it was down to the public. Neither of them could do anything else.

Lauren had been clingy that day, hanging off Edward's arm like a small child. At least until she started talking to him and asking him to go out when it was all over. Edward politely dismissed her, saying that she really wasn't his type, but thanked her anyway. He was flattered, but this girl was almost nine years his junior. He didn't want to tell her that he preferred brunettes. And only one brunette in particular. Lauren didn't handle the polite brush off too well and stalked off. Edward just shook his head and noticed Bella watching him from the other side of the stage, her arms folded across her chest and an amused expression on her face. Edward raised his eyebrows and handed his guitar to a stage hand. It was the last commercial break, and they were told to take their places and prepare to head out onto the stage for the last time.

Everything was a blur. Everyone cried as they clung to Edward backstage. He was patted on the back and the cameras were everywhere. Edward wasn't quite sure where to look. Questions were coming at him from each direction.

Edward was looking for Bella, and he couldn't breathe until he knew that she was there with him. Finally he caught her eye and she moved from off camera to his side as they were ushered to a plush couch.

"Edward. How do you feel?" the presenter asked.

"Great... yeah, I feel really amazing. This has been the best experience of my life."

"So you're not upset to have not won?"

"No, not at all. I never expected to get past the first audition, so this is utterly incredible."

The next two weeks was madness. Press tours and photo shoots, getting up before dawn was on the agenda. And Bella was at his side the whole time. They had to be subtle, but they grew closer and spent every moment they weren't thrust in front of cameras together. They had to be stealthy, but they knew the secret would be out sooner or later.

Edward Cullen might not have won Vocal Sensation- Lauren had been an incredible young performer and had a very bright future ahead of her- but amazingly, Edward was approached the day after the final and signed by Sony Records. He began work on his first album, which included his duet with his girl, Bella, as a bonus track. His first single reached number two in the charts, and he got his girl.

Edward Cullen was different. He was unconventional. Bella had taken the chance on him and had made the right decision. She'd trusted herself and her decision, and had taught Edward to do the same.

Edward Cullen felt like a winner. He had everything he wanted.

_The End_

* * *

_I had such a fun time writing this short story. I was in two minds how to post it - as a complete oneshot, or as single chapters. I hope it's worked okay broken up. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _


End file.
